Peligro en Fairplay
by AshleyChan-FF
Summary: Después del drama generado por la falsa ruptura y la reconciliación de Tweek y Craig, en Fairplay las japonesas fujoshis estaban armando un plan para unirlos del todo. ¿Acaso estos dos niños podrán librearse de sus conspiradoras mentes?


Después del drama generado por la falsa ruptura y la reconciliación de Tweek y Craig, en Fairplay las japonesas fujoshis estaban armando un plan para unirlos del todo.

Éste consistía en encerrar a ambos dentro del almacén de su escuela.  
Tardaron casi una semana preparándolo todo, hasta que al fin llegó el día donde las ellas lograrían su cometido; el más pequeño error sería el final de todo.

- **Craig...** -dijo Tweek, lo suficientemente alto como para que solo su acompañante le escuchara.

- **¿Sucede algo?** -preguntó.

- **Shhh... Voy a ir a tu casa después de clases. Hay algo que debo decirte.  
**  
- **¿Acaso son...?** -cuestionó en un susurro.

Tweek solo asintió, para después alejarse lo más rápido posible.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para ambos chicos. En sus respectivos salones lo único que podían hacer era mirar impacientes cómo avanzaban las manecillas del reloj hasta que llegara la salida.

 _*¡RIIIIIIIING!*_

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases. Tweek alistó sus cosas rápidamente y salió corriendo lo más veloz que sus piernas le permitieron hacia casa de Craig. Una vez ahí, tocó la puerta y sus padres le permitieron que entrara.

Mientras tanto, Craig iba en el autobús para no levantar sospechas entre las japonesas.

- **Ya llegué** -dijo entrando.

- **Hijo** -habló su padre con un tono de preocupación, dándole diez dólares-. **El chico al que le gustas está en tu cuarto, quiere hablar contigo.**

Éste no dijo nada y subió lentamente hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta y luego la cerró con llave para que nadie les fastidiara.

- **Piensan que vamos a tener sexo** -comentó Craig algo molesto.

- **Es normal si te esperaba aquí, en tu habitación. Al menos no se lo tomaron a mal.**

- **Bueno, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme? ¿Qué traman las fujoshis?**

- **No lo sé con exactitud, pero el otro día estaba caminando cerca de ellas y con el traductor de google pude descifrar que nos van a hacer algo mañana.**

- **¿Algo? ¿Nos irán a vender por la Deep Web?**

- **No creo que ellas tengan acceso. Tal vez no tomen fotos y las vendan por internet.**

- **En tal caso** -dijo Craig seriamente-, **el día de mañana debemos evitar cualquier contacto con ellas, y también deberemos estar alejados lo más posible.**

- **¿Y si nos secuestran por separado o algo por el estilo?**

- **Llevaré mi bate de béisbol por si intentan hacer algo.  
**  
- **Supongo que está bien...** -murmuró mientras se levantaba de la cama-. **Pues hasta pasado mañana. Saldré por la puerta trasera.**

Tweek abrió la puerta y abandonó la casa, no sin antes ser visto por los padres de Craig.  
Éste se recostó en su cama mirando el techo pensando en lo que podría suceder al día siguiente.

-

- **Claig-kun, polfavol, ¿podlía acompañalnos al gimnasio?** -preguntó una de las japonesas fujoshis frente a Craig.

- **Lo siento amiga, pero debo irme.**

- **Polfavol Claig-kun. Tu debel es tlael honol a tu familia** -le dijeron rodeándolo.

- **¿Vas a acompañalnos, Claig-kun? Vamos, es pol aquí.**

Las japonesas fujoshis entraron al gimnasio en compañía de Craig, que avanzaba lentamente detrás de ellas.

- **今気絶する** **! (Ahora desmáyenlo)** -gritó una de las chicas.

Dos de ellas tomaron fuertemente a Craig de los brazos, mientras que la que tenía en frente se acercaba hacia su rostro con un trapo.

- **Es pol tu bien** -dijo antes de ponerle el pañuelo en su nariz, hasta desmayarlo.

-

- **¿D-Dónde...? ¿Dónde estoy?**

- **En el almacén, Craig.**

- **¡¿Tweek?! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **Me atraparon** -respondió agachando su cabeza.

- **No entiendo, ¿qué sucedio?  
**  
- **Nos desmayaron con cloroformo. Ellas deben estar afuera vigilando. No sé cuándo nos dejarán libres.**

- **Está demasiado oscuro.** -Craig sacó de su bolsillo un encendedor e iluminó un poco el lugar.

- **Hola** -dijo Tweek sonriendo.

- **H-Hola...**

-Vamos a estar bastante tiempo aquí, por lo que deberíamos hacer algo.

- **Sí supongo... Pero no hay mu...**

No pudo terminar su frase ya que, repentinamente, Tweek le selló los labios con los suyos. Era un beso tierno pero firme. Poco a poco Craig se fue relajando y le devolvió el beso a su pareja.  
Se separaron cuando necesitaban tomar aire y se miraron con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- **Eso fue...** -empezó a hablar Tweek.

- **Fue...**

- **Ya sabes...**

- **Algo...** -Comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Tweek.

- **Algo un poco...** -Ell rubio empezó a cerrar sus ojos.

- **¡Aaaaaaahhh!**

Unos gritos de chicas se escucharon desde afuera. Craig volvió a prender su encendedor y pudo abrir la puerta. En este preciso momento, las japonesas fujoshis sufrían hemorragias nasales. Sus narices reventaban dejando varios restos de sangre sobre sus caras, mientras corrían desesperadas de un lado a otro.

- **Bueno, eso fue fácil** -comentó Craig mirándolas.

- **¡Se lo merecen, amarillas pervertidas!** -gritó burlándose-. **¿Verdad, Tweek? ¿Tweek?**

Buscó dónde se encontraba su pareja, cuando lo vio saliendo por las puertas del gimnasio.

Tweek se dirigía hacia la parada de autobuses para regresar a su hogar hasta que una voz familiar lo detuvo.

- **¡Tweek, espera!** -gritó Craig corriendo hacia él-. **¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué te fuiste de la nada?**

- **No, es que si llego tarde a mi casa pensarán que estoy contigo y ya sabes lo que sigue.**

- **Ah, solo era eso... Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana.**

- **Sí... Mañana.**

- **Aún no llega el autobus, ¿quieres que te acompañe?** -dijo sonriendo.

- **Sí, está bien.**

Ambos chicos se sentaron a esperar agarrados de la mano, hasta que llegó el transporte de Tweek.

- **Bueno, nos vemos mañana.** -Se despidió dándole un rápido beso, aprovechando que nadie los veía.

- **Sí... Hasta mañana** -respondió Craig embobado.

Tweek se dirigió hasta su asiento y se despidió con la mano de Craig que seguía en la parada. Poco a poco el autobús empezó a avanzar hasta que desapareció del todo.

- **¿Acaso él me besó...? ¿Mé besó? ¡ME BESÓ! ¡TWEEK ME HA BESADO!** -gritó alegre corriendo hacia su casa-. ¡ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!


End file.
